


Teletran Files

by 13Shadowpixies



Series: No Sacrifice, No Victory [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Allspark, Bulkhead revived, MECH, Miko and Bulkhead showing MECH who's Boss, Scaring MECH senseless, Space Bridge, Sumdac Tower, The Underground, Wrecker Style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Shadowpixies/pseuds/13Shadowpixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When first working on Cybertronian Angel I had several scenarios I wanted to add. But was unsure how to put them in. Here's some Deleted (for now) Scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Possible Ending- Wrecker Style

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just slightly after Miko gets replaced by the next Autobot Ally in the Transformers Universe. Cody Burns.
> 
> She stayed behind until everyone else got out first, but then idk, the Bridge collapses before she gets through. And now she's alone in the Underground with MECH.

 ~/~

_My name is Miko Nakadai._

_~/~_

  
The Undergound is crumbling in on itself. Sparks are flying, support beams collapsing, lights exploding and flickering off.

 

I'm sitting on the ledge of my hover platform in the middle of the hangar as everything falls apart around me. One leg propped up with my arm lazily on my knee. Armor on, helmet back, and my grey and silver hair cut short. On my lap is my jean jacket and a sewing kit. I'm stitching Prime's favorite motto on the back in English, Japanese, and Cybertronian.

 

Behind me, sits Bulkhead. My Bulkhead. He's slumped against the wall as the new programming slowly kicks in. It's an experimental program never tested before. Nobody knows if it'll even work or even do what it's supposed to do.

 

Another light explodes, sending sparks everywhere. Turning the Hangar dark. As the lights fade away, I hold up my coat.

 

The only light coming from the platform railings and pulsating circuitry. But, soon, even that will fail and I will fall to my death.

 

Red beams of familiar laser pointers light it up from behind.

 

~/~

_I have been in charge for a long time now. A job where Retirement is nonexistent. Slaggit! No one even knows what that word is anymore!_

~/~

 

Faintly I hear the beeping sound of the program finishing the download. Now all I have to do is wait.

 

I sigh and lower my coat to see the new leader of MECH. He is nothing like the leader, Silas, that I knew long ago. THIS leader is one of the newbies I turned away at the Choice a decade or so back.

 

His voice cocky to finally have me cornered and weak, but also desperate to survive. And his eyes already tells me he already lost hope in that regards and gone into hysterics. His lackeys may have their guns trained on me, but the beams tell me their shaking in fear.

 

I can only smile and prey to Primus I can bring them peace. They think killing me will change anything? Fine, let them kill me.

 

I've been wanting to die for a long time now.

 

~/~

_I was hoping that someday, when I can step though the Bridge and go back to Jasper, I can finally see you all again! Just as Sam and Spike did. They got to go home! So…_

_Why can't I?_

_I want to see Raf! Jack! Agent Fowler! Even June!_

~/~

 

When they saw me smile, the cocked and reloaded their guns.

 

I put one hand on the railing, then the other and shakily tried to stand.

 

They all took a step back and had me in their crosshairs.

 

But then I realized, It wasn't me they were aiming at, but behind me. My eyes widened as I heard loud thumping and familiar metallic joints moving. And standing up. In front of me are broken cars and glass panes. In each piece of glass I saw a giant face with blue Optics flickering on and focusing on me as the blue got brighter until it glowed in the dark.

 

I flung my jacket in a flourish and put it on so Bulkhead can read it and know exactly who I am.

 

I tugged the ends of my jacket and lowered my head and cried happily.

 

~/~

_I met the new commander last year. His name is Cody. He kinda reminds me of Raf, except without the nerdy part. He's an ok kid._

_And since the Underground no longer needs me, I guess it's time to go:_

~/~

 

MECH backs away and lowers their guns in shock seeing Bulkhead move on his own (EVERYONE knows that I don't let anyone besides me Pilot him!)

 

He lifts himself up and powers up. He flips on his headlights, both on either side of me.

 

_**Miko..?** _

 

I choke on a sob, tears freely flowing down my cheeks. I wipe them and turnaround and up, to face him.

 

"Hey, Bulk." Sniff "Taking a nap? That's not like you."

 

 _ **Hmph. You're one to talk. Weren't you just about to take a long nap**_?

 

I chuckled dryly. "I guess I'm just tired."

 

_**Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?** _

 

I smirked and looked over my shoulder at MECH. "Nah. Looks like a boring place for a nap anyway." He tilted his head back and laughed, putting me at ease at how much I missed hearing him laugh.

 

_**Couldn't have said it better myself! Now, you ready to party?** _

 

I fully faced them now. I whipped my hands to my sides, activating my swords as Bulk banged his fists together. I lift my leg and slam my foot on the rail and pointed down at them.

 

"HEY MECH! You ready to ROCK!?"

 

~/~

_Wrecker Style…_


	2. Possible Ending- Exiled Towards Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another possible Ending with the rest of the Gang

 

The Underground was lost. MECH had won…

 

The commander has fallen and now lay bridal-style in Jack's arms as he stood atop Optimus' shoulders.

 

After everything they've gone through together, it has to end like this. As the sun set on the horizon, airships surrounding the roof of Sumdac Tower ruins, escorting all the pilots, all the Mecha's through the inter-dimensional Space Bridge above them.

 

The broken glass that protected and absorbed several forms of the Allsparks, lit up a brilliant shade of blue that light up the surround area, never failing to entrance everyone who gazed upon it. The light was bright, but not blinding. It was a soft and welcoming light.

 

Gradually, all Pilots of every age -either in or outside their respective Cybertronian on their shoulders- exited the ships to step on the roof as the others stepped through the bridge. Respecting the Commanders' last wishes, even MECH allowed Prime, Jack, the Commander and her crew to be the last tones' through the gate. To say good bye to their home. Clairy volunteered to go first to greet whoever was on the other side.

 

Even though the Commander lay dead in his arms, Jack looked beyond the ships to see a rare sight. With the space bridge shooting off massive amounts of energy to compensate for the numerous occupants traversing it, the energy parted the clouds. The very same clouds that caused acidic rain that made it too toxic to live above ground at all. The clouds parted to reveal what could be the first and last sunset this world will ever see.

 

He smiled sadly and wished she could see this. He settled for removing her helmet and undoing her hair to let it flow in the wind. He adjusted her head so her face could see the amazing view, even if her eyes are now closed. At least she was smiling…

 

"Jack." Came the whispered metallic voice of Optimus. Jack nodded and Prime turned to walk through the gate with his head held high, and smirked. As the gate closed behind him, he pressed a code on the keypad attached to the commanders' arm and made it so all the Allsparks' detached and followed them through the bridge. He laughed at MECH's reactions and looked back to see the bridge close behind them; the last thing he saw was the dark, storm clouds consume the sky once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the Commander goes back home, I'm torn between the TFPrime episode Shadowzone, that last episode in Beast Hunters or the end of the movie. Shadowzone because of the Groundbridge incident, the last episode because of Cybertrons revival, and the movie because the war is FINALLY over and I really want to see what Megatron is gonna do now that Optimus is gone.
> 
> Review and tell me what you think!
> 
> And no, this Jack is not Jack Darby, but my OC from Cybertronian Angel.


End file.
